The present invention relates to an elevator apparatus for moving an ascending and descending cage of an elevator upward and downward.
Recently, comparatively tall buildings relative to areas of grounds have been often built, because there are many cases where the grounds are limited in a city and the like. In such a tall building, an elevator is particularly required to ascend to high floors, and it is a problem how this elevator should be installed. Although an elevator passage through which the ascending and descending cage of the elevator passes must be provided in a manner a passing through respective floors, an actuating device for moving the elevator upward and downward can be installed at an optional position to some degree.
By the way, it is disclosed in Japanese Publication of unexamined Utility Model Application No. JP-A-59-40276U, for example, that the actuating device is provided below the elevator passage or at a side of the elevator passage at an intermediate part thereof. However, in such a structure, there has been a problem that a first and a second rope pulleys are required to be provided in an upper part of the elevator passage in order to transmit a power from the actuating device to the ascending and descending cage by way of the rope, which incurs a complexity of the structure and an increase of the cost.
In such a prior art, there has been another problem that in the structure in which the actuating device is provided below the elevator passage, an underground room having a size for accommodating the actuating device must be provided underground, and the cost will be further increased. Moreover, there has been a further problem that in case a determined amount of space is provided above the elevator passage for a fear of an overrun of the ascending and descending cage, and rope pulleys are mounted in the upper part of the elevator passage, a ceiling of the top floor of the building will be higher.
On the other hand, Japanese Publication of unexamined Patent Application No. JP-A-58-16375 discloses that a machine room is provided at a side of the elevator passage on the top floor of the building to install the actuating device for the elevator in the machine room. However, such a structure has also a problem that four deflecting sheaves are required above the ascending and descending cage, which incurs a complexity of the structure and an increase of the cost, similarly to the above described prior art. Moreover, the machine room having a large floor area for the actuating device is required.